Uterine fibroids are benign tumors of muscle and connective tissue that develop within, or are attached to, the uterine wall.
PCT Publication WO 08/012802 to Gross describes apparatus including a tube that is configured to pass into a patient's vagina and to penetrate vaginal tissue until a distal tip of the tube is outside of a uterine artery of the patient, but in a vicinity of a portion of the uterine artery that supplies a uterine fibroid. A balloon, disposed at the distal tip, is inflated to cause local squeezing of the portion of the uterine artery to an extent sufficient to occlude the uterine artery.
Vascular Control Systems (San Juan Capistrano, Calif.), which was acquired by Johnson & Johnson, has developed a device called the Flostat. According to the company, the primary element of the Flostat system is a Doppler guided clamp designed for bilateral temporary occlusion of the uterine arteries. The device is currently indicated for use during conservative gynecologic procedures such as laparoscopic myomectomy.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,254,601 and 6,602,251, both to Burbank et al., describe devices and methods for treating a uterine disorder which receives its blood supply from a uterine artery. In particular, uterine fibroids are described as being treated by occluding the uterine arteries using trans-vaginal, trans-uterine, transrectal, or retroperitoneal approaches. The devices and methods are described as being used by a patient's gynecologist in the course of treatment, avoiding the need for referrals to specialist practitioners and for more radical treatments, such as hysterectomies. The methods include both temporary and permanent occlusion of the arteries. A cannula is described as carrying an imaging device and a member which will penetrate tissue, the member including a device which partially or completely, and temporarily or permanently, occludes a uterine artery.
CooperSurgical® (CT, USA) manufactures The Rumi System®, which includes a silicone intrauterine balloon.
The following references may be of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,844 to Jones et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,265 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,596 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,465 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,279 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,996 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,603 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,057 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,958,044 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,506 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,488 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,851 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,286 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,065 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,482 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,693 to Burbank et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,867 to Vaezy
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,766 to Greff
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,453 to Savage
US Patent Application Publication 2009/0093758 to Gross
US Patent Application Publication 2007/0203505 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2007/0173863 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2007/0049973 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0241337 to Jones et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0106109 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0094983 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0000479 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0245842 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0228416 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0197594 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0143674 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0113852 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0101974 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0117652 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0097961 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0097788 to Mourlas et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0216759 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0120306 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0120286 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2002/0188306 to Burbank et al.
US Patent Application Publication 20020165579 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 07/027,392 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 06/086,234 to McIntyre et al.
PCT Publication WO 04/069,025 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 04/045,430 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 04/045,426 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 04/045,422 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 04/045,420 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 03/007,827 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 02/100,286 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 02/078,549 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 02/078,522 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 02/078,521 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 01/080,713 to Burbank et al.
PCT Publication WO 97/017,105 to Savage
“Abdominal hysterectomy: a new approach for young gynaecologists,” by Dutta, J Indian Med Assoc. 1997 October; 95(10):556-8
“A model for studying chronic reduction in uterine blood flow in pregnant sheep,” by Clark et al., Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol 242: H297-H301, 1982
“A modified technique for hemostasis during myomectomy,” by DeLancey, Surgery Gynecology and Obstetrics, 1992, Vol. 174, Pt 2, pp. 153-154
“An in vivo study of the effects of ischaemia on uterine contraction, intracellular pH and metabolites in the rat,” by Harrison et al., Journal of Physiology (1994), 476.2, pp. 349-354
“Cervical ectopic pregnancy,” by Rahimi et al., J Am Assoc Gynecol Laparosc. 1996 August; 3(4, Supplement):S41
“Cervical pregnancy: three case reports and a review of the literature,” by Van de Meerssche et al., Hum Reprod. 1995 July; 10(7):1850-5
“Cervical pregnancy treated by ligation of the descending branch of the uterine arteries. Case report,” by Ratten, Br J Obstet Gynaecol. 1983 April; 90(4):367-71
“Common hepatic artery pseudoaneurysm secondary to pancreatitis,” by Fava et al., Surg Endosc (1994) 8:1223-1226
“Devascularization of craniofacial tumors by percutaneous tumor puncture,” by Cacasco et al., AJNR Am J Neuroradiol 15:1233-1239, August 1994
“Embolization of uterine leiomyomata: current concepts in management,” Braude et al., Human Reproduction Update 2000, Vol. 6, No. 6, pp. 603-608
“Experience with internal iliac artery ligation in obstetrics and gynaecological practice,” by Jain, J Indian Med Assoc. 1990 September; 88(9):246-7
“Extraperitoneal Laparoscopic Hysterectomy for Fibroid Uteri,” by Kadar, J Am Assoc Gynecol Laparosc. 1996 August; 3(4, Supplement):S20
“Indications for Hysterectomy: Have They Changed,” by Steege, Clinical Obstetrics and Gynecology: Volume 40(4) December 1997 pp 878-885
“Laparoscopic Uterine Artery Ligation for Treatment of Symptomatic Adenomyosis,” by Wang et al., Presented at the 10th annual congress of the International Society for Gynecologic Endoscopy, Chicago, Ill., Mar. 28-31, 2001
“Laparoscopic Uterine Artery Occlusion for Symptomatic Leiomyomas,” by Lichtinger, Presented at the 30th annual meeting of the American Association of Gynecologic Laparoscopists, San Francisco, Calif., Nov. 16-19, 2001
“Ligation of uterine arteries, per vaginum, in a case of recurrent secondary post partum haemorrhage following caesarean section,” by Ross, Aust. N.Z.J. Obstet. Gynaec. (1965) 5:215
“Own experience with internal iliac and ovarian artery ligation in gynecological and oncological surgeries,” by Neuberg, Ginekol Pol. 1998 May; 69(5):358-62
“Pelvic anatomy of the ureter in relation to surgery performed through the vagina,” by Hofmeister, Clinical Obstetrics and Gynecology, Vol. 25, No. 4, December 1982
“Preliminary experience with uterine artery ligation for symptomatic uterine leiomyomas,” by Lee et al., Journal of the American Association of Gynecologic Laparoscopists, August 1999, Vol. 6, No. 3
“The management of uterine leiomyomas,” by Lefebvre et al., SOGC Clinical Practice Guidelines, No. 128, May 2003
“Therapeutic embolization with detachable silicone balloons. Early clinical experience,” by White et al., JAMA. 1979 Mar. 23; 241(12):1257-60
“Treatment outcomes of uterine artery embolization and laparoscopic uterine artery ligation for uterine myoma,” by Park et al., Yonsei Medical Journal Vol. 44, No. 4, pp. 694-702, 2003
“Two uterine arterial management methods in laparoscopic hysterectomy,” by Song et al., J Obstet Gynaecol Res. 1998 April; 24 (2):145-51
“Use of a large Foley catheter balloon to control postpartum hemorrhage resulting from a low placental implantation. A report of two cases,” by Bowen et al., J Reprod Med. 1985 August; 30(8):623-5
“Uterine artery embolization: An underused method of controlling pelvic hemorrhage,” by Vedantham et al., American Journal of Obstetrics & Gynecology April 1997, 176:4
“Uterine artery ligation in the control of postcesarean hemorrhage,” by O'Leary, J Reprod Med. 1995 March; 40(3):189-93
“Uterine artery occlusion by embolization or surgery for the treatment of fibroids: a unifying hypothesis—transient uterine ischemia,” by Burbank et al., Journal of the American Association of Gynecologic Laparoscopists, November 2007, Vol. 7, No. 4
“Vaginal ligature of uterine arteries during postpartum hemorrhage,” by Philippe et al., International Journal of Gynecology and Obstetrics 56 (1997) 267-270
“Vaginal uterine artery ligation avoids high blood loss and puerperal hysterectomy in postpartum hemorrhage,” by Hebisch et al., OBSTETRICS & GYNECOLOGY VOL. 100, NO. 3, SEPTEMBER 2002